ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck "The Iceman" Liddell
Charles David "Chuck" Liddell (born December 17, 1969) is a retired American mixed martial artist and former Ultimate Fighting Championship Light Heavyweight Champion. Liddell was signed to the Wrestling Franchise Federation. Liddell has an extensive striking background in Kempo, Koei-Kan karate and kickboxing, as well as a grappling background in collegiate wrestling and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Liddell finished his career with the second most knockouts in UFC history, behind Anderson Silva. Liddell had 23 fights in the UFC, and along with Randy Couture, is widely credited for bringing mixed martial arts into the mainstream of American sports and entertainment. On July 10, 2009, he was inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame. Early life Liddell was born in Santa Barbara, California. He was raised by his single mother and his maternal grandfather, the latter teaching Liddell and his siblings boxing techniques from a very young age. Liddell began studying Koei-Kan karate at the age of 12; the tattoo seen on his scalp reads "Koei-Kan". Liddell was a four-year starter on the football team at San Marcos High School, playing center and linebacker while also excelling at wrestling. While growing up in Santa Barbara, he often frequented the infamous Del Playa Drive, the middle of the party scene of the college town of Isla Vista, where he often found himself in fights with drunk college students. He is a third-generation Irish, as his maternal great-grandparents were from Ireland. He became a Division I wrestler at California Polytechnic State University, San Luis Obispo and graduated with a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Business/Accounting in 1995. He holds an amateur kickboxing record of 20 wins and 2 losses, with 16 of his wins coming by way of knockout. When Liddell started his mixed martial arts career, he began to train in Brazilian jiu-jitsu under John Lewis in Las Vegas, Nevada. Professional Wresling Wrestling Franchise Federation Liddell signed a 2-year contract with the professional wrestling company, Wrestling Franchise Federation which was reported on September 5, 2013. His role in the company hasn't been released yet, he nor the WFF have released a statement about the signing. On September 7th, Liddell issued a statement on his current deal with the WFF, "Jumping into professional wrestling is a whole new other deal for me, because I'm a fighter, always have been and always will be, so for me to jump into wrestling, that's huge. Me and the rest of everyone within the WFF have talked about me getting in the ring with some of the current talent and see how I could work as a professional wrestler. CJSellers pointed out the idea of possibly me taking my knowledge of MMA and bring it into wrestling. He also talked about the possibility of doing some MMA style matches where they would modify a steel cage and do MMA style matches where the only way to win is by submission, KO or TKO, pretty much like MMA today." He was also asked when he will make his debut and he stated, "Right now the WFF wants to bring me in possibly at the WFF Vengeance event. The idea was thrown around that considering Randy Orton is returning to the company, that they would have me and him have some sort of face-off deal and eventually lead into a match. Everything hasn't been worked yet, however, you can be sure that ''"''The Iceman"'' will arrive at Vengeance." '' Liddell made his official debut at WFF Vengeance. Liddell interrupted Randy Orton's return, as he came out, got in Orton's face, then this was followed up by Randy Orton RKO'ing Liddell in the middle of the ring, spoiling Chuck Liddell's first night in the WFF. On the September 16th edition of RAW, Liddell made an appearance and addressed Randy Orton's actions. He and Randy Orton would then have a confrontation, following this, CJSellers made a match, Liddell defeated Damien Sandow via TKO in his first ever professional wrestling match. Liddell would compete in his final match against Randy Orton at WFF Hell in a Cell when he defeated Orton in an MMA-style fight. He parted ways with the WFF on October 14, Personal life Liddell is associated with John Hackleman and The Pit fight team and earned a purple belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Liddell has a brother, Sean, who also competes in MMA, fighting last in the WEC. He also has a brother named Dan and a sister named Laura. Liddell continues to train in San Luis Obispo, California, where he attended college. He has two children with MMA fighter Casey Noland, a daughter named Trista, and son Cade. Chuck once dated the female host of the first season of The Ultimate Fighter, Willa Ford. Liddell is no longer engaged to his longtime girlfriend Erin Wilson. He is a former part owner of two bars in Lincoln, Nebraska, Dillinger's and NZone. He also owns a store called "Ultimate Iceman", a memorabilia store in San Luis Obispo. Liddell endorsed John McCain in the 2008 United States presidential election. Liddell proposed to his girlfriend Heidi Northcott on November 4, 2010. The couple had a first child together, a daughter, in 2011. Print media On May 9, 2007, Liddell became the first UFC fighter to be on the cover of ESPN The Magazine. Liddell also released his autobiography, Iceman: My Fighting Life, on January 29, 2008. Championships and awards Mixed martial arts * Ultimate Fighting Championship ** UFC Hall of Fame ** UFC Light Heavyweight Championship (One time) ** Four successful title defenses ** Fight of the Night (Two times) ** Knockout of the Night (One time) ** Tied (Frank Shamrock) for second most title defenses in the Light Heavyweight division (4) ** Most knockouts in the Light Heavyweight division (10) ** Second most knockouts in UFC history (10) ** Two separate seven-fight win streaks in the UFC ** Most wins in the Light Heavyweight division (16) ** Tied (Randy Couture; Anderson Silva) for third most wins in UFC history (16) * Pride Fighting Championships ** 2003 Pride Middleweight Grand Prix Semifinalist * Sherdog ** 2006 Fighter of the Year * Black Belt Magazine ** 2001 NHB Co-Competitor of the Year along with Tito Ortiz58 * World MMA Awards ** 2007 Fight of the Year vs. Wanderlei Silva on December 29, 2007 * Spike TV Guys' Choice Awards ** 2007 Most Dangerous Man. * Kickboxing ** International Kickboxing Federation ** IKF Amateur International Rules U.S. Super Heavyweight Championship (One time) ** Chuck "The Iceman" Liddell had an Amateur Kickboxing record of 20-2 with 16 wins coming by KO/TKO. Liddell won the International Kickboxing Federation IKF Amateur International Rules United States Super Heavyweight Title on October 17, 1996 in Bakersfield, California, USA when he defeated Scott Harmon by unanimous decision (49-45, 48-46 & 49-46). ** Liddell lost the title in a rematch to Scott Harmon on January, 25th, 1997 in Bakersfield, CA, USA at the end of the second round when Harmon split open Liddell's chin with a hatchet kick. Liddell's trainer decided to stop the bout when he discovered in addition that Liddell also injured his shin badly. * World Kickboxing and Karate Association ** WKA Amateur International Rules U.S. Heavyweight Championship (One time) * United States Muay Thai Association ** USMTA Amateur Muay Thai North American Heavyweight Championship (One time)